Related technology is described, for example, in PTL 1. A POS system including a tablet terminal functioning as a POS terminal, an input device for reading product barcodes and customer member cards, and a printer connected to the tablet terminal and input device, is disclosed in PTL 1. The tablet terminal is configured to run a POS application through a web browser.